Sailor Moon Crystal
Sailor Moon Crystal, known in Japan as Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal (美少女戦士セーラームーン Bishōjo Senshi Sērā Mūn Kurisutaru), is a 2014 original net animation series produced in commemoration of the twentieth anniversary of the shōjo manga series Sailor Moon. The story focuses on Usagi Tsukino, a young girl who is granted the power to become the titular character and is joined by fellow Sailor Guardians in search of Princess Serenity and the Legendary Silver Crystal. Ami, Sailor Mercury (Episode 2) Usagi and Luna look into a disk she received from the Crystal Seminar, a place where students go to study. They realize that it is a hypnotizing program tricking people into finding information on the Legendary Silver Crystal. Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 4.52.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 4.52.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 4.53.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 4.53.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 4.53.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 4.53.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 4.53.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 4.59.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 4.59.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.00.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.00.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.00.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.01.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.01.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.01.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.01.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.02.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.03.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.03.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.03.28 PM.png Makoto, Sailor Jupiter (Episode 5) After being possessed by the "cursed bride" monster, the possessed Motoki hypnotizes Makoto into loving him, with the risk of danger increased. Screen Shot 2016-03-27 at 6.04.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-27 at 6.05.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-27 at 6.05.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-27 at 6.05.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-27 at 6.05.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-27 at 6.05.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-27 at 6.06.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-27 at 6.06.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-27 at 6.06.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-27 at 6.06.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-27 at 6.07.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-27 at 6.07.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-27 at 6.07.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-27 at 6.07.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-27 at 6.07.39 PM.png Tuxedo Mask... (Episode 6) Zoisite uses the media to hypnotize citizens into searching for the Legendary Silver Crystal. This sends the city into chaos. Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.11.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.11.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.11.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.11.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.12.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.12.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.12.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.12.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.12.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.13.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.13.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.13.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.13.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.14.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.14.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.14.27 PM.png Mamoru Chiba, Tuxedo Mask (Episode 7) As Usagi and the others do some research on Sailor V, they soon discover that a DVD rental shop set up by Zoisite is brainwashing citizens into searching for Sailor Moon. Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.30.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.30.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.30.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.32.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.32.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.32.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.32.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.33.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.34.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.34.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.34.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.34.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.34.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.35.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.35.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.35.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.35.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.36.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 5.36.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 6.48.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 6.48.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 6.48.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 6.48.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 6.49.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 6.49.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 6.49.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 6.49.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 6.49.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 6.50.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 6.50.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 6.50.32 PM.png Reunion, Endymion (Episode 11) Usagi is unaware it is actually Mamoru under Queen Beryl's control. He has used hypnotism to make himself Motoki's friend. Makoto attempts to figure out his true identity. She is hypnotized into leading the others to the command center and drawing out Usagi and the Legendary Silver Crystal. Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 8.54.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 8.54.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 8.54.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 8.55.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 8.55.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 8.55.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-29 at 8.55.47 PM.png Infiltration, Sailor Mars (Episode 15) Mamoru tries to reason with the smaller Usagi, who is subsequently referred to as "Chibiusa". He experiences a strange vision coming from her. Upon being taken back to Usagi's house, Chibiusa hypnotizes Usagi's family into letting her stay with them. Screen Shot 2016-03-27 at 6.27.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-27 at 6.27.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-27 at 6.28.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-27 at 6.28.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-27 at 6.28.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-27 at 6.28.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-27 at 6.28.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-27 at 6.29.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-27 at 6.29.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-27 at 6.29.31 PM.png Complication, Nemesis (Episode 21) Wiseman materializes before her and assures her that he could help her and he is all that she needs. He brings her to his control and holds out his hand, telling her to come with him. A black upside-down crescent moon symbol appears on her forehead, and she takes his hand. smc-ep021-001.jpg smc-ep021-002.jpg smc-ep021-003.jpg smc-ep021-004.jpg smc-ep021-005.jpg smc-ep021-006.jpg smc-ep021-007.jpg smc-ep021-008.jpg smc-ep021-009.jpg smc-ep021-010.jpg smc-ep022-001.jpg smc-ep022-002.jpg Hidden Agenda, Nemesis (Episode 22) Neo-Queen Serenity's spirit takes control of Sailor Moon to speak to the Black Moon Clan. SMC EP 22 001.png SMC EP 22 002.png SMC EP 22 003.png SMC EP 22 004.png SMC EP 22 005.png SMC EP 22 006.png SMC EP 22 007.png SMC EP 22 008.png SMC EP 22 009.png SMC EP 22 010.png Category:Anime Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Brainwashing Category:Mind Control Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Adult Hypnotist Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Possession Category:Hypnotized Child Category:Love Hypnosis Category:Corruption Category:Child Hypnotist Category:Spiral Eyes Category:Empty Eyes